


Overwhelmed

by dealingdreams



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Some pining, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dealingdreams/pseuds/dealingdreams
Summary: It was like drowning. It overwhelmed, terrified her, and excited her, this all-consuming affection she bore for him.
Relationships: Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed), Nimue/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 73





	Overwhelmed

Almost against her will, her eyes drifted once again to Lancelot. He was sitting by the fire listening to Squirrel (or Percival as he liked to be called now) and Gawain's nonsensical argument with a small amused smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The memory of the feel of his lips against hers flashed through her mind. _How soft they were. The hunger in which they devoured each other. The gentle bite of his teeth soothed so deliciously by his tongue._ He no longer wore his hood. His attire stripped down to a simple white cotton shirt and brown trousers. _She remembered the feel of him against her body, solid and warm._

He was beautiful. 

As if sensing her thoughts, he looked her way. His blue eyes, lit by the subtle glow of his marks, pierced through her despite the darkness surrounding them. Locking eyes with him always felt like a spark igniting in her stomach and left her breathless, but she was incapable of looking away. His eyes warmed and softened, losing the amused edges and settling on something she was too afraid to name. His mouth curved into a gentle smile before turning back to his companions once again. It was the most interaction they have had for weeks, not since she kissed him.

She never thought of herself as a coward, but everything was different from Lancelot. His intensity, the burning of her soul, soothed only by his touch, the way his eyes followed her, his soft-spoken words of encouragement, and everything in-between. It was like drowning. It overwhelmed, terrified her, and excited her, this all-consuming affection she bore for him. So when she kissed him, when he kissed her back, that affection exploded, clawing into her blood, filling her senses with nothing but hunger and need. His body sang in harmony with hers, pulling her closer, deepening their kiss, and claiming her. When she pulled back to face him, those eyes she loves so much were overflowing with such heat and…

She ran.

He did not follow, and she was not sure if she was grateful or was hurt.

“Nimue!” an annoyed Pym shouted, pulling her attention away from him. “Have you heard a word, I have said, or are you too busy pining?” Despite herself, Nimue flushed, sneaking a glance at a suspiciously uninterested Lancelot. Pym was known for speaking her mind, but must it be so loudly?

“Yes. Sorry I was listening.” Righting herself, she turned from the boys to face Pym fully.

Pym scoffs, devious amusement in her eyes. “Why can't you admit you fancy him; then you two can stop mooning over each other. It is ridiculous; you stare at him, he stares at you, like get on with it already. It is frankly exhausting watching you two circle each other just waiting for one of you to pounce.”

Before Nimue could speak, she was interrupted by movement from the corner of her eye. Glancing over Lancelot's absence was heavy. Pym smiled softly, unknowingly to Nimue. “He went to the well. I have some stuff to do. I will catch you later.”

 _“Go!”_ Pym encouraged when Nimue made no effort to move. 

As Nimue stood, she questioned if she was brave enough to confront him. Her mind raced, but her feet took her closer to where she found him, by the well, bathed in moonlight, and he was waiting for her. 

\------

“You have been avoiding me”; are the first words spoken. Her eyes looked down at her feet. She tried to think of what to say in response but as the seconds clicked bye she didn't know where to start. Eventually, Lancelot approached her, stopping till her downturned head was mere inches from resting against his chest. 

His scent, spiced and earthy, overwhelmed her senses. The warmth of his hand reached to grip her arm loosely while the other tenderly tilted her head up so their eyes could meet. 

“You know I'll wait for you, however long you need.” His words knocked the wind from her chest. She stared into his ocean eyes full of longing and sincerity. “You've bewitched me, my love. I am yours completely.”

Her eyes widened. “I...I don’t...I.” 

She started then stopped abruptly. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before letting out a whine. 

“Do you not wish…”

“ _No!_ no I do. I want you.” She interrupted her heart, threatening to burst from her chest.

She paused once more, looking deep into his eyes. “I’m terrified. You, you overwhelm.” 

“Nimue.” He spoke brokenly barely a breath against her face.

Resolved, she continued. “I want us, whatever happens, I won’t run again.” 

He smiles, a fire igniting in his eyes. “If you run, this time I will chase you.”

She scoffed good naturally. “Perhaps if I run it’s because I want you to _catch_ me.”

He steps closer, fully invading her space with a brow raised. “and what if I catch you?” Coy mirth to his words weighted by the salacious glint in his eyes. 

“I'd be yours.”

His eyes warmed and darkened.

\-------

Her breathing heavy. She felt as if she would combust.

His gaze swept her face. His features shadowed by pure carnal hunger. Heat pooling in the depths of his eyes, searing her flesh, heating her blood, and leaving her raw. His eyes finally landed on her mouth. She watched entranced as he licked his lips, The rapid rise and fall of his chest distracting her until she felt him thread his fingers thru her hair.

His lips met hers. Softly at first, a gentle press, an unspoken question. Without hesitation, she stepped into him deepening and intensifying their embrace. A whimper tore from her throat as he pulled her flush against him, his grip tightening in her hair. Kissing him had a soft urgency, wet and wanton and so delicious. Her desire threatened to burst, with every low moan she pulled from him. Languid passion turned impatient. Warmth building in her belly with every needy swipe of his tongue. Dizzy on his intoxicating taste, like sweet berry wine. She arched into him intent on consuming more. She wanted closer, she wanted to feel him, to explore him, to love him. She clung to him, pouring all her emotions into him. Poured her fear, affection, the aching need for him, everything she had to give was his. His grip turned desperate, answering her passion for passion.

Hesitantly Nimue pulled away, hands resting on his chest. She watched as he idly traced patterns across her fingers before threading them together. A soft smile forming on his kiss bitten lips. Unable to resist, she reached up to trace his marks. His eyes flickered closed, leaning into her touch. The ache burned in her chest. She loved him, and he loved her.

He stole one finale chaste kiss before standing to his full height once more. She smiled wide as he pulled her back to camp. Hands intertwined and joy blooming in her soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that lol. I am by no means the greatest writer but this was a fun time and it was for a friend. Hope you at least enjoyed it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this show, just playing in the sandbox


End file.
